Daisuke (BeserkChart)/Past
. Daisuke Kurama(大輔鞍馬, Daisuke anba) is the main character of the story The Shinobi From Within the Shadows. Unlike most stories, despite him being the main character, he is nor the protagonist, or the antagonist. Daisuke is currently a jonin for Konohagakure. Background Daisuke was born into , and , the same exact day as the attack of the in Konoha. Unfortunately his father, who was an Uchiha Clan member, was killed when he attempted to defend the village from the Nine-Tails attack ; however Daisuke’s mom managed to survive the attack. On the brink of death, Daisuke's father told his mother to give him the Kurama last name; however, according to multiple Uchiha Clan shinobi, Daisuke's dad was banned from the clan due to his objections and lack of the philosophical belief called the Curse Of Hatred. After his objections, Daisuke never respected the Uchiha Clan again, resulting in him, changing his name to Kurama. By the time Daisuke was four, his mother had already married again, however because she never revealed to her son that his biological father was already dead, and not the man she was married to, due to her strong belief that a child must have both of his parents, resulting in Daisuke having a happy childhood.Like most Konoha shinobi, he entered the , where he met some of his fellow classmates. One day, Daisuke was ordered to spar against where he was able to defeat him, after a long clash. Personality Daisuke is calm, collective, sagacious, comical, humble, and a little talkative at times. Due to his mother’s influence, Daisuke hates unsanitary things, so majority of the time, he would not roll in the mud with most of the boys, but would watch them as he talked to . Although he is often referred to as a “Pretty-Boy” by his father, and most of his male friends, Daisuke will not avoid a fight, if it is necessary. Daisuke is apparently an extremely loyal and courageous person, who will often leap into action to protect his village, comrades, and fellow villagers without hesitation. Due to his sagacity, he was quickly promoted to a only a week after his friend Shikimaru was. Although his decisions on a battlefield could potentially cost the lives of him and his group, the pressure never seemed to faze Daisuke, allowing him to succeed during most of his missions. Daisuke’s loyalty is so strong that he instantly concluded that he would at all cost, kill , despite being his friend, if he attempted to destroy Konoha. Contributing to his nickname, the “Pretty Boy”, Daisuke takes a lot of pride in his appearance. According to his own testimony, Daisuke does a lot to prepare his body for the day. To help maintain his skin, he often goes to the Hot Springs. Because of his own complacency,( his looks being responsible), Daisuke is absolutely positive that he will marry a beautiful, powerful Kunochi, have two kids, both girls, and after they both become married, and powerful shinobi, he will retire and majority of his nights, he will play “Bingo” with the other elders of the village. Relationships Due to his comical, mature and handsome looks, he managed to form a ton of relationships with both female and males. For males, majority of these relationships start off, with them thinking that Daisuke is nothing but a “Pretty Boy” however, after time, they start to think refer to him as a “cool” dude. On the other hand, most of his relationships with females usually start out, with them having a “crush” on Daisuke, however after time, although they are still physically attracted to him, they start to think of him as a best friend. Appearance As stated by Daisuke’s stepfather, Daisuke bears a strong resemblance to his mother, inheriting the shape of her face, her bottom pink lip, and her small top lip, and her pale skin. The traits he inherited from his father, his orange eyes and orange/reddish hair which has two long bangs falling from the sides. During Part I, Daisuke’s attire consisted of a black T-Shirt with the Kurama Clan symbol on the front of the shirt, dark sweatpants, dark sandals, and a blue forehead protector. After he was promoted to a chunin, he wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, along with the Flapjacket, which bore the ’s symbole on the back. His noticebly physical trait was his height, mostly due to the fact that he was always the tallest of his generation, and even in part II this doesn't change. When walking around the village, he simply wears a jacket, over a orange t-shirt with black sweatpants and a necklace. In part II, Daisuke after discovering who is father was, began wearing a T-Shirt which had the Uchiha Clan's symbol on the top right sleeve, under the flap jacket. He wore dark pants, and dark sandals, along with a black Forehead protector. His is also more muscular than he was in part II, and his hair, is considerably longer. Abilities From the beginning of the series, Daisuke had shown to posses a great deal of potential, as shown during the chunin exams. After awakening his Sharingan, Daisuke's abilities sky-rocketed. He was able to do things that others found difficult with ease, and his weapons-based tactics even surprised Sannoto during one of the groups training sessions. Orochimaru, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya all said that Daisuke has the potential to become even stronger than the Third Hokage himself, who himself was hailed as the "God of Shinobi". In Part II, although Daisuke did not train with any of the three Sannin, his skills still significantly increased; being able to fight on par with many powerful shinobi. Despite Danzo's arrogance, he still praised Daisuke after he defeated one of his strongest shinobi Sai through the use of only Genjutsu. He was able to hold off an entire wave of revived shinobi belonging to the , and survive the battle without any handicaps. After recieving his Mangekyō Sharingan, Daisuke was able to hold his own against the two S-Rank shinobi, one being Arata Uzumaki. Despite him losing the battle, Arata said that he was one of the strongest people he had every fought. And after implanting his mother's mangekyo sharingan, resulting in him receiving the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he was able to survive in a battle against Nagato's Preta Path and his Asura Path, and even managed to nearly destroy the Asura Path. Eventually due to the 2 on 1 disadvantage, Daisuke was forced to retreat. Under Kakashi Hatake's training, he learned how to conserve his chakra in a battle, allowing him to fight for extended periods of time, without completely depleting his reserves. Taijutsu Although not his favored form of combat, Daisuke is proficient when using it, even from the start of the series. In the academy, when sparring against Shino Aburame, after releasing that he had an advantage in the are of Taijutsu, he used it is securing his victory. Also, during a group training session, Sannoto was surprised when he forced to use both of his hands to combat Daisuke. Using his Sharingan, Daisuke is able to read and copy some of Kiba's taijutsu abilities, and even manged to copy Lee's usage of the Strong Fist. Using this, he was able to overwhelm an entire squad of genin, as Inu escaped with a wounded Esako. In part II, after training with Kakashi, Daisuke was capable of defeating an entire group of Kakashi Shadow Clones without received a scratch in the process. Daisuke has displayed an above average level of physical strength. He was able to lift and carry his wounded teammate, Esako for a extended period of time, without showing a slight amount of fatigue. Also during his training with Kakashi, with a simple roundhouse kick, he sent Kakashi flying multiple meters backwards. He also possess a great deal of stamina, as he was able to fight multiple clones of Kakashi for a great deal of time, go head to head Orochimaru during the chunin exams without a moments rest, hoist Guy up an entire mountain nonstop, and allow himself to be pierced by an enemies sword straight through the chest (In an act of protecting Inu), and afterwards managed to defeat him by throwing a chakra-infused kunai directly through him. Even during his time in the , Daisuke also was shown to have instantaneous reflexes, and high level of speed. According to Iruka himself, Daisuke was much faster than he was at the current moment. During his battle with Shino, Daisuke was quick enough to react to Shino's punch, even when he was a point-blank rang. Also during the Chunin Exams, he was able to dodge Orochimaru's Fire Release technique's despite Orochimaru only being a few feet away. In Part II, due to Guy's and Kakashi's intense training, Daisuke's speed and reflexes increased to the point where not even unaided eyes could follow. He was able to cover large gaps in the blink of an eye, intercept an attack from Nagato's Preta Path, almost immediately after clashing with his Asura Path, and he was able to beat Lee in a race across the village. Naruto even compared his speed to that of Sasuke's, who was so fast that , Sakura began to suspect that drugs were being used on him to help increase his physical attributes. Chakra Prowess From the start of the series, Daisuke was shown to have large amounts of exceptionally strong chakra. As a genin, he was already capable of using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, with relative ease, and after awakening his sharingan, was able to activate it for long periods of time, something not even Kakashi was capable of doing. In Part II, his chakra reserves grew a substantial amount, and soon he was able to use his Mangekyou Sharingan techniques continuously while only showing some fatigue, and was able to summon multiple Shadow Clones, to aid him in battle. He also had the ability to summon a group of Toads, and some after already being weakened by Nagato. He is capable of using the Rasengan constantly, while still having chakra left over to use his Mangekyou continuously throughout a battle. Quality-Wise, Daisuke's chakra is noted to be very powerful, capable of causing dense reactions in the atmosphere once it is released. When training with Kakashi, he noted that his chakra was more powerful than the Third Hokage's himself. His chakra strengths are also powerful enough to break an enemies genjutsu easily. Because of his chakra being so strong, only a little of it is required to perform task which would normally require a lot of chakra, allowing him to conserve his already enormous reserves. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique After signing multiple contracts, Daisuke gained the ability to summon multiple animals; , , and lastly . When fighting a much larger opponent, or another large summon, Daisuke would use his Toad summoning, mainly relying on Gamabunta. If he is fighting an opponent in the air, he summons his hawks, and lastly, to assist him in tracking down someone, he will summon his Ninken, mainly relying on . Nature Transformations Through the use of his Sharingan, Daisuke has copied multiple Fire Release based technique's, one being the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, a technique which allows the user to shoot an intense wave of fire towards his opponent. Also, by using his sharingan to "break" down most technique's, he is able to learn techniques, which would require multiple years to master, in only a matter of weeks. Under the tutelage of Kakashi, Daisuke was able to break down the Rasengan, a technique which utilizes the highest form of , and master in only two weeks. The Rasengan was an incomplete technique, because it was supposed to be combined with one's chakra element. During his training with Kakashi, Daisuke completed the Rasengan by combining his chakra element, fire, with it. Considering this was the highest form of , and Shape Transformation, Yamato said that this would only be possible through natural talent, however Kakashi verified that Daisuke was able to complete such a task, by using his Sharingan to "break down" the mechanics of the technique. Nara Clan Technique's Although not biologically a Nara, Giliki still taught Daisuke his clan's hidden technique's. However despite Daisuke's natural talent for most technique's, he did not possess it for this type, and so he is only proficient when using them. Unlike Shikamaru, Daisuke, due to his large reserves of exceptionally powerful chakra, can hold a large amount of people when using the Shadow Imitation Technique, and can hold them longer than five minutes, ten being the maximum. Also, Daisuke learned the Shadow Sewing Technique, allowing him to physically harm his opponents when using these techniques. Sharingan Inheriting the Kekkei Genkai from his father, Daisuke developed his Sharingan during his time in the , when his friend Inu and him were being attacked by genin. However, he wasn't able to reawaken it until his first training session with Sannoto, however this time, both of them possess two tomoe. Midway during his battle with Kidomaru, Daisuke managed to awaken three tomeo in both of his sharingan. This dojutsū grants Daisuke all the Sharingan's standard abilities such as analysing and predicting movements, as well as copying enemy techniques into his arsenal. While making good use of his sharingan in part I, during part II, Daisuke displays his mastery over the dojutsu. Daisuke is capable of causing paralysis simply by looking into someone's eyes. Combined with his other Kekkei Genkai, his genjustu cast by his sharingan becomes even more dangerous, and even on some occasions his genjutsu makes the user's brain believe that what is happening is real, giving him the ability to potentially kill his victim. Daisuke is also capable of suppressing the 's, as shown when began to lose control of it in the middle of the village. By making eye contact with Naruto, he was able to enter his subconscious and place a genjutsu on the Nine-Tails, forcing it to leave Naruto alone, therefore suppressing it. Mangekyo Sharingan Daisuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan during his battle with Arata Uzumaki. Daisuke's Mangekyo takes the appearance of a star, however each part of the star is a different color, with one three sides being red, and two sides, along with the middle of the star being black . Customary to the dojutsu, Daisuke's Mangekyo damages his eyesight after every use, resulting in him feeling extreme pain as well, which is the reason he rarely used it. After fighting multiple revived shinobi during the , Daisuke continuously used his Mangekyo, and afterwards he found that his vision was slightly blurred. Similar to Tobi, Daisuke is impervious to damage. When struck, attacks pass right through him. Uniquely, Daiske possess the technique, Space-Time Migration, as the one and only Mangekyo abilities. Unlike Tobi, Daisuke is able to be intangible for about ten minutes, before he isn't. He also can teleport long distances, through the use of the Space-Time Migration technique, in relatively short amounts of time. While majority of the time, he is seen using this ability on himself, he can teleport anyone he wishes, as shown when he teleports Inu and another Konoha shinobi to another dimension when 's Preta Path used the Shinra Tensei to destroy the village..Afterwards he teleported them back to Konoha, and watched as Naruto defeated him. Both of his eyes are seemingly used for this Mangekyo ability. However , Daisuke must be tangible in order to teleport himself and others, leaving him vulnerable to a quick attack. Similar to Kakashi's , Daisuke is able to teleport objects, technique's, and or people away as they seemingly become "distorted-looking". After implanting his father's eyes, Daisuke achieved the , and his usage of the technique increased significantly. After receiving the Eternal Mangekyo, Daisuke was able to teleport people, objects, and or technique, by the swirling pattern(which acts as an attractive force), without the need of physical contact. Also, after implanting his father's eyes, by his father's intention, Daisuke gained his dad's Mangekyo ability, the Amenoukihashi, which allows him to control time, however this ability is limited. When, Sasuke sent a Susanno Arrow towards Daisuke, by using this ability, Daisuke was able to stop the arrow in mid-air by freezing the objects perpesctive of time. Stats Quotes "My father was tortured by the Uchiha Clan, and afterwards was thrown in a river in an attempt to kill him, just because he believed in the Will of Fire..However, do you see me going around killing innocent people, and seeking revenge against Sasuke, or even Itachi?" "Well you know what they say, your body is a temple...But after seeing this one, i realized that not all temples are beautiful places, so i'm guessing my body is more like a well decorated manor.." "Hey...Just don't touch the face...Matter of fact don't touch me at all" "Don't doubt the underdog yet Ten-Ten.." "I still got my money on Naruto....Literally" Trivia According to Paragon 's databook: *Daisuke hobbies are, grooming hair, and getting massages. *Daisuke wishes to fight ,Tyler Solis ,the , and . *Daisuke favorite foods are Oranges, Steak, and Red-Bean with Rice. His least favorite is vegetables. *Daisuke has completed 41 official missions: 15 D-Rank, 5 C-Rank, 10 B-Rank, 7 A-Rank, 4 S-Rank.